Writing On The Walls
by NoWhereToCallHome
Summary: Antonio is living a peaceful life in his new apartment. Until a certain teenage ghost starts hunting him. Summary fail Spain/Romano
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Lost Boy

"Wow, it's beautiful~" I beamed this apartment was enormous! Not to mention it was a great price. "I'm very glad your enjoy it Mr. Fernandez" Ha hell I already start to unpack. It was the only place that I can afford and it look fantastic!

"Here's the keys, if there's any problems you can always connect me" I waved good-bye to my new land lord as he exited my apartment. This place was way to white for my taste. I should paint it green or better yet red. Like a tomato~ I should have ask Mr. Kirkland if I could.

There's three rooms and a bathroom. Room number one had red stains on the carpet. Huh I definitely going to check with my land lord about this. Room number two will be the master bedroom. It had a great view of the city and I got to say the room number three was the worst. It had scratch prints in the wall. Like someone begging to get out or run away. I can't wait to paint this room it gave me the chills just standing in it.

Dinner-

Dinner alone wasn't exactly always pleasant. Tonight I was having a simple dinner, just pasta and home made tomato sauce~ I got a lot of work to do on this apartment and most of it I don't even want to do. "Oi bastard" I heard some one calling me. Wait, I spin around to see a boy in his teens sitting on my counter. "What got a fucking staring problem? I just stood there puzzled, when did he entered my house? I was positive I lock the front door. "Um may I ask what's your name and why are you in my apartment?" He chuckled darkly "This is MY apartment"

Okay I was completely lost, the teen just glared darkly at me "Stop fucking looking at me!" He snapped at me. He jump off the counter and hops on my couch like he owns the place! "I'm sorry but you have to leave~" He just gave me the bird. "Did you not hear me before?"

It's taking me all my power at to yell at this kid. "If you don't leave I'm going to call the police." He just grin, he was kind of cute~ but that's not the point right now! "They probably can't see me ass hole!" What the hell does he mean? Then I realize he had scars all over his body and dried blood stained his left cheek. "For the last fucking time STOP staring at me like that you creep" I'm seriously worried for this boy, hell his covered head to toe with scars! "What happen to you?" He just rolled his eyes "Like hell I know"

I feel like passing out here and now. I have never been so confused in my life before. The teen sighs and jump off the couch and walks over to where I'm standing "My name is Lovino Vargas" Oh that's a Italian name. I nod my head for him to continue. "Why I am in this apartment? Well because this is my home well used to be, this is also the place where I was murdered"

Damn this was short! Yeah I got bored and decide to make a new fanfic~ This is a lot different then my first one :3 aw well, next chapter will be longer I promise~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Death Is a Bitch

I couldn't believe what Lovino just explain to me. I know for practically my whole life people told me I'm stupid but this is ridiculous even for me. Lovino start glaring into my soul eh scary "bastard stop staring at me!" I ignored his request and start wondering if I could touch him to see if he's telling the truth of course. I start walking towards him, he didn't even back away before I grab a good grip of his wrist. "If your dead then why can I touch you?" He rolls his eyes before ripping his hand out of my death grip "Dumbass I would fucking inform you I could be touch!"

"How could a dead sprite be touch?" Lovino let out a groin and lay down on my counter like it was a bed. "Let me explain how this dead thing works" He look at me like he was making sure I was listening. "I'm bond to the place I was killed at, which would be room with the one with the scratches." He got up and stood in front of me " I cant remember who killed me and why but I do remember how." His face was now filled with sadness and what look like pain. "The son of a bitch… tortured me in the room with the blood stains and drag me to my bedroom." I necessary didn't want to believe him but how else would he know about the markings on the walls and the stain on the carpet?

"So why aren't you in heaven…or hell?" Lovino look down the hall then back towards me "When I dead I thought it was all just a nightmare, what made me realize that I wasn't alive was when my brother got home." He sat on the couch and patted the spot for me to sit in. I took the offer and sat down "You know how the grim reaper is suppose to take you to heaven or hell?" I nod my head and he continue "well that kind of what happen to me the grim reaper showed up but didn't take me anywhere, he told me that I wasn't ready to move on and that something here was holding me back."

"What do you think that something is Lovi?" He look at me disgusted. "Don't call me that and like hell do I know!" I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't a funny situation but the little Italian was just so adorable! "What's so fucking funny!" he glared me down with his somewhat dark eyes "your just to cute!" His face start turning a tomato red…aww~ "Your face is like a tomato!" He throw a pillow cushion at me hit me directly in the face.

"Ow Lovi that hurt~" He huffed and turn away to hide his face. "You know most people would have move out as soon as they find a ghost living with them" I smiled at him "I guess you just don't scary me" For some reason he look shock like he wasn't expecting me to say that. "Your one interesting idiot" he sigh. "What's the plan now?" he smiled at me when I ask him the question "I want you to help me find my source or bond whatever it is that's keeping me connected to this world."


End file.
